


Healing

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another much needed talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Zhou Mi's wings _itched_. Seriously itched. Stretching them to half his span helped some, but not enough. He couldn't hold it long enough, and trying to rub them on a tree had gotten him sequestered in the school when ShinDong had seen the blood because he'd torn the newly-formed skin. He wanted… he didn't know what he wanted, but it was driving him nuts.

He settled in the play room with most of the rest of the teachers, after the students had gone to bed, to watch a movie he couldn't concentrate on because the itch distracted him so much. Still, he tried, but almost immediately lost the thread of the story.

Something soft rubbed across the top arch on the left and he darn near purred, fingers digging into the arm of the settee he'd commandeered - which people usually abandoned when he asked as it was the only chair he could sit in - as the cloth left a soothing salve in its wake, covering all of the new skin, some of it scabbed over. Done on the left, whoever moved to the right wing, doing just as good a job. The relief nearly overwhelmed him, earning him a glare from ChangMin. He couldn't even respond, feeling for the first time in days like he didn't want to just saw the things off.

"Better?"

He straightened at the voice, surprised. "Yes, thank you. I didn't know you were back."

Ryeowook sat down on the floor, looking up at him, setting the cloth and jar of salve next to him. "Earlier today. I had some… things to do, and just finished."

They kept their voices down, aware of the others in the room, watching the movie and trying to ignore them.

Mi tilted his head. "Want to go somewhere else?"

Ryeowook got to his feet. "Yes. Outside?"

Mi stood as well, folding his wings as well as he could. "I can't. House arrest."

Ryeowook lifted one eyebrow, but didn't ask.

He looked… different. Mi couldn't exactly define it, as he followed the younger man from the common room. He liked it, he thought, but he didn't know exactly what it was….

"Where did you go?" Mi asked as they wandered down the wide hallway of the mansion.

"I talked to a friend of Director Lee-sshi's," Ryeowook said. "He's… experienced. In some of the things I went through."

Mi nodded, even though he didn't understand. "And?"

Ryeowook sighed. "You were right. I'm sorry I didn't see it." He stopped, reaching to stop Mi, pulling him around. "Please, tell me I didn't completely destroy this. I'm so sorry. I didn't understand, I stopped thinking, stopped listening…. I won't do it again."

Mi looked at him, seeing a bit of the innocence that had drawn him to Ryeowook in the first place. He'd never get it all back, of course.

But he was trying, was working on it, and this separation had hurt Mi more than having his wings burned off, and he couldn't….

The students were in bed, they were in the staff hallway, and he no longer cared if anyone saw them. He pulled the younger man close and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
